Who am I?
by Look-On-The-Dark-Side-Of-Life
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is not Ichigo Kurosaki. Masaki was in love with someone before Isshin. So who is Ichigo's real father? IchigoxUlquiorra IchixUqui IxU. Female Ichigo. Adopted by YuriSashaIvanov
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Female Ichigo. UlquiorraxIchigo. Act like Ulquiorra had a growth spurt. That is why you have an imagination.

Disclaimer:I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Bleach, would I? I don't own it! Get it through your thick skull!

_What was happening?_

I awoke, squinting my eyes against the bright light. My mouth tasted like cotton, and in general, I felt like a bucket of dog crap. Not only that, but I couldn't remember what happened. Why am I here? Where _is_ here?

As these questions filtered through my mind, I didn't notice the new presence entering the room. A smooth yet teasing voice infiltrated the room, bringing me out of my thoughts."Ichigo Kurosaki. I never would have thought that you would get caught. Aizen has shown some interest in you for some reason. ."I twitched when I realized it was Gin Ichimaru. Stupid pain in the ass."He's going to be visiting you later with some interesting news, especially interesting since he won't tell me. Have a good day now."And with those final words, Gin left.

Finally, I managed to sit up with much difficulty. I looked at the room I was in. It was white. No surprise there, but it was large. The bed was rather comfortable. Oh, and the sheets and blankets were soft! So comfortable...

"Ichigo."I jumped at the noise. It was that Aizen's voice."It's good to see you again."

"What do you want?"Aizen smiled.

"Straight to the point, as always Ichigo. Your mother was the same."

"Why are you bringing up my mom? Leave her out of this!"I growled.

Aizen sighed."That is the thing Ichigo. I must bring her up to have this conversation with you. You know, your father and I were friends a long time ago before I betrayed the soul society. We both met Masaki at the same time. Isshin and I both fell in love with her at the same time."I started to have a bad, sickly feeling."But, Masaki chose me. Don't interrupt. I took her back to the soul society, where we continued our relationship. But, one fateful day, there was a rip occured between the soul society and where the hollows reside (Can't remember the name. It isn't Hueco Mundo, is it?)."

_Flashback_

"Dammit, what else is going to go wrong. Everyone, kill the hollows!"Head-Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Masaki, you must go to the world of the living. Isshin will take care of you."Aizen Sosuke told Masaki.

"But, Aizen I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm pregnant with your child!"She started crying.

"Isshin will take care of you and the child. But never tell the child that I am their father."

"Yes Aizen."

_End Flashback_

"So you see, Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my daughter."

* * *

So, what do you think? Aizen being Ichigo's father is necessary. I don't like it that much but it's necessary.

Read and Review.

June 10, 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Female Ichigo. UlquiorraxIchigo. Act like Ulquiorra had a growth spurt. That is why you have an imagination.

Disclaimer:I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Bleach, would I? I don't own it! Get it through your thick skull!

"There is no way in hall I'm related to you, even by the thinnest thread!" Ichigo shouted."My mother would never fall in love with a prick like you!"

"But It is true Ichigo. Whether you like it or not. Now, I have a propozition for you. You can stay tied up in this room for the rest of your life in denial, or, you can came with me, and become an Espada. Think about it. You'll never be able to escape here."

Ichigo thought. And thought. And thought. She was weighing the pro's and con's of being on Aizen's side.

Pro's:

She could become more powerful.

People here would understand her here more.

She wouldn't have to suffer every day for selfish people.

Con's:

She wouldn't be able to see her family.

She'd have to leave her friends behind.

Eventually fight the people she once fought alongside with.

He could be tricking her as a way to trick her and then kill her.

'Goddammit! I can't fucking decide!'Ichigo groaned. This was going to be harder than she thought.

_'Want my opinion queen?'_Ichigo was in her inner-world.

'For once, I actually do Shiro.'

_'I think you should stay. If he was trying to kill you, he would have done it already. He must be serious. You could get even more powerful, instead of just the yearly power double. Besides, why should you risk your life for those ungrateful bastards?'_

'You're right Shiro. Besides, even if I say no, I won't be able to escape. I will join.'

* * *

Done! Finally, sorry it's short and took so long.

Read and Review!

June 15, 2009.


	3. Author's Notice

Author's Notice

I know that after all this time, you must be very frustrated that I haven't continued this story. Over the last update in 6-15-09, I've reread the two chapters over and over again marking several plot holes, spelling errors and informational errors. I also rushed too much and I prefer quality over quantity. I'm _really _sorry. No, I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just going to rewrite.

My sincerest apologies for any inconveniences.


	4. Adopted

Authors Note:

I know I'm a big jerk for abandoning this story... But I've been so busy! I barely have time to check my email inbox's... (206 messages!) So, my friend decided to write this story for me! She'll fix up the first two chapters and post them and make more! :) Go bug her! Her penname is YuriSashaIvanov . Thank you, and my sincerest apologies for causing you distress... If I have any readers O.o


End file.
